


Protective

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [33]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Jon fights a guy who wants to take advantage of you.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/reader
Series: Blurb weekends [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Protective

Since you agreed to go on tour with your boyfriend, you're at most afterparties together, where Jon likes to show you off to everyone.

"I'm gonna get us another drink," he says, pecking your cheek before heading to the bar.

"Hey hot stuff!" You turn around when you hear an unfamiliar voice right behind you. A brawny guy with short dark hair and a beard is towering over you, a wolfish grin on his face. "What's a sexy girl like you doing here all alone?"

"Actually, I'm not alone-" you start, but he's already shoving you against the wall, his hands wandering up your arms.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Jon's voice yells from the corner of the room as he walks up to you, pushing the guy off of you.

"I'd rather take it outside," he replies. "Wouldn't want people to see you getting beat up, would you?"

The two go outside and start a fistfight. This creep does piss you off, but fighting him isn't the best idea, especially since Jon doesn't seem to stand a chance of winning against this guy.

In the end, they stop and Jon warns him to keep his hands off you before you drag him back to the hotel. His hands are bleeding and you take him into the bathroom, making a towel wet and cleaning his injuries.

"Baby, you didn't have to do this," you sigh as you look at the wounds and search for a band-aid. He has some bruises on his face too, but you can't really help with that besides having him put an ice pack on them.

"I just wanted to protect you," he mumbles, looking down on the floor.

"I appreciate it, but please don't injure yourself again. This could have ended badly." You kiss his lips and stand up after bandaging his hands. "I love you, but please don't put yourself in danger again."

"I'll try to."


End file.
